Simplicidad
by AquariusDiamond
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para PilikitaSakura de parte mia y de los Hitachiin Brothers xD...seh, Twincest nOn


(Esto nose ni que es...¬¬ tiene un poco del tema de Haruhi con Hikaru y lo que puede llegar a pensar muy asi por arriba Kaoru al respecto. Algo tenía que hacer...creo que lo tengo que cambiar...¬¬U...seh...pero bueno, primero a darme el ok, ne XDXD)

**Título**: Simplicidad

**Pareja** : Hikaru x Kaoru ( como amo a estos gemeloosss nwn)

**Advertencia**: Bueno...fic shonen-ai xD ...era el cumpleaños de una amiga (Mi Kaoruuu nOn) y de la nada me vi tratando de escribir algo decente u.û...realmente espero que te haya gustado! y me pondré las pilas para hacer uno mejor xDDD...y bueno, ya se sabe..pero...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOSSSSS! nOn (ahora, atrasado ya xD)

**Nota final**: Estoy publicandolo solo porque me lo pediste TwTU ...para colmo ni sabía como subirlo n.n pero...se pudo! xD soy especial ! y eso...si alguien se toma el tiempo de leerlo, gracias! nwn

* * *

No era posible...ya no era miedo...se transformaba en pánico de vez en cuando.

Y no sabía como manejarlo.

Si no fuera por su inconsciente madurez, las cosas se hubieran ido al demonio hacía bastante. Y es que hay cosas que, si no es el destino que sucedan, por más que las anheles o las pidas ...aunque toda regla tiene su excepeción. Y eso llegaría solo...

- Kyyaaaa! son tan hermosoosss ñwñ - decía la muchacha de cabello largo ondulado, una de las dos que siempre los acompañaba como clientas fieles.

- Siiii! Creo que me desmayoo -musitó la de cabellos cortos, siendo sostenida por su amiga.

Alegando el menor que había sentido un fuerte dolor en el cuello, Hikaru pasó a realizarle unos suaves masajes a Kaoru, quien mostraba un rostro sonrosado y emitía algún que otro quejido al sentir las manos del mayor sobre su piel, que para las dos espectadoras, eran exquisitos.

- Ohhh, algún día tendré la oportunidad de casarme con alguien como ellos? -dijo una de ellas mientras se marchaban muy a su pesar, ya que el timbre había sonado, dando por finalizada la recreación peculiar del Instituto Ouran.

- Quién sabe...- el mayor le sostine el brazo en su ida a una de las jóvenes, la cual recibe la figura del esbelto joven con ojos brillosos- No desesperen...si es el destino, tendrán mi corazón solo para uds. -termina besándole la mano Hikaru, viendola como se va casi flotando.

Un corazón de cristal se agrietó delicadamente...una vez más.

Los demás ya habían finalizado también con sus labores. Kyouya ya estaba frente a su laptop sentado, sacando cuentas y porcentajes. Mori y Honey tenían prácticas deportivas mientras que Haruhi había sido llamada por uno de los profesores de artes, era para ser parte de un grupo de pintura para realizar un mural para una exposición. Ellos en cambio habían rechazado la propuesta, por lo que significaba que ese día saldrían temprano del colegio.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos -dijo tomando su maleta que yacía sobre un mesa un poco alejada de ellos - Kaoru, estas listo?

- ...eh?...ah, siii, vamonos, Hikaru-

Tamaki saludó rapido y, literalmente, arrastró a Haruhi quién gracias si llegó a despedirse, hacia la salida. Honey y Mori, por su parte, acompañaron unos metros por el largo pasillo a los gemelos hasta llegar a su destino. Paso tras paso, dejaron atrás al Instituto, caminando lento bajo el cielo calmo. El mayor sacó su celular para llamar a la casa a avisar de su salida y pedir la limosina...sin embargo, se retractó y, tomando de la mano a Kaoru, continuó como si nada.

- ...ne, Kaoru...ha pasado algo?

- ...eh...eh?...noo, a que te refieres? - había parpadeado rápido, sorprendido y su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado.

- Es que estas como pensativo...tu rostro se ve intranquilo, o me equivoco? - le miró.

- ...no es nada, solo que estoy cansado, jeje...sabes que hay veces en que el "trabajo" incrementa, y bueno, como estamos en sábado y no nos veran mañana... -

- ...reclaman más de nosotros, si, lo se -completa la frase - pero...-suspira- ...sabes que puedes confiar en mi para cualquier cosa, verdad?...y que yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que pase...porque pensamos en diferentes cabezas, pero es lo mismo...

Kaoru lo observó. Las facciones de Hikaru se habían relajado y su tono de voz fue muy sutil...

- ...Hikaru...por qué me dices esto? ...

- Porque me preocupo por ti...y pueden haber cosas que se escapen a mi percepción...

El menor desvió su mirada ámbar hacia un costado y apretó más la mano de su gemelo...éste comprendió que deseaba continuar en silencio.

La brisa sopló cuando retomaron sus pasos.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Claro. Lo había...y se sentía mal consigo mismo...porque le estaba mientiendo a el...a su hermano...a la persona que más le importaba por sobre todas. Pero cómo explicarle el secreto en el que se había descubierto envuelto? No...y si no lo entendía?...y si quería dejarlo, no verlo más? No sería capaz de eso él...pero tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que la preciosa relación que llevaban desde el naciemiento se había roto...que había cambiado...

Estaba terminando de lavarse los dientes. Su gemelo ya se había acostado y estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Dejando el cepillo de dientes en su lugar y cerrando el grifo del agua, apagó la luz llendo rápido a la cama. La oscuridad era algo que no le agradaba demasiado...Bajo las sábanas se frotó los pies ya que estaban frios por el piso de mármol . Volteó su cuerpo y distinguió a su hermano durmiendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba apacible...y quiso recostarse sobre el...pero...tenía miedo de, esta vez, perder el autocontrol que se había impusto hacía un tiempo ya...

Decidió que hacer lo mismo sería lo adecuado para dejar de pensar. Qué error.

:-:-:-:-:-:

_Unas risas se escuchaban. Kaoru estaba en el suelo envuelto en una neblina que lo dejaba sin visión. Entre las carcajadas, resonó una en particular._

_- ...Hikaru?...Hikaru! no te veo, donde estas? -decía tratando de levantarse - Hikaru!_

_Apesumbradamente logró incorporarse y comenzó a andar hacia donde provenían las voces. Alejando las nubes se aclaró el ambiente, dejando a la vista a su hermano mayor y a una chica. De estatura baja, cabello corto, figura gentil...era Haruhi._

_Lo tenía agarrado de la mano._

_Estaba riendo con el...Hikaru reía naturalmente...acaso no lo había escuchado?_

_- Hikaru?...Hikaru! -su corazón se encogió._

_Sin embargo, ellos dos caminaban tranquilamente alejandose cada vez más de su figura. De su existencia. Así, sus piernas dejaron de moverse, su cuerpo tembló delicadamente al par que una cortina de perlas brotaban de sus ojos._

_Y es que era verdad. Hikaru podía ser feliz...lejos de el. Y era lo que más le atormentaba...porque su egoísmo tomaba control de sí y quería tenerlo solo para el por siempre...sintió que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento..._

_- Hikaru...mi amor...Hikaru..._

:-:-:-:-:-:_  
_

La almohada estaba mojada apenas. Unos ojos color ámbar parpadearon con preocupación tras sentir un gimoteo angustioso.

- ...Kaoru...Kaoru, que sucede... -lo movía con delicadeza puesto que hablaba en sueños.

El menor abrió los ojos y gracias a la luz que se colaba por entre las rendijas de la persiana distinguió las facciones de su hermano. Éste estaba medio incorporado en la cama y lo tenía sujeto de los hombros. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a engancharse del cuello de su hermano y vibrar como una hoja mecida por una ventisca. El mayor solo guardó silencio, lo estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos y le besó los cabellos rojizos.

- ...una pesadilla?...- no hubo respuesta - una pesadilla...conmigo...?- los brazos de su hermano se cerraron fuertemente en torno a su cuello.

- ...Hikaru...no sabes cuánto te quiero...-dijo entre sollozos- ni cuanto deseo que seas feliz...

- ...soy feliz, Kaoru...a que viene todo esto? No lo comprendo...hice algo que -su oración fue cortada por una mirada color miel que rompiá con la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Yo...soy un egoísta -acotó secamente- ...soy consciente de ello...pero es que me duele el pecho de solo pensar que estarás lejos mio...me lastima el alma pensar que me dejaras...no te culpo por querer hacerlo y se que es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero sin embargo yo...

Las manos de Hikaru tomaron el rostro de Kaoru con sutileza, haciendolo callar sin quererlo. Como debía ser tratado su gemelo. A decir verdad, no le extrañaban las palabras que expresaba ni la idea que había sacado en conclusión por situaciones ocurridas. No era broma cuando decia que al ser gemelos pensaban lo mismo y sentían lo que el otro...y en ellos eso se aplicaba con rigurosidad.

Siempre pensó que fueron fruto de un alma en común que fue dividida en dos cuerpos diferentes. Por eso habían cualidades y actitudes que tenía uno y otro no. Porque eso era necesario para complementarse, ya que ellos estaban unidos por algo que nadie en este mundo podría entender. Iba más allá de las palabras, era cuestión de sentir esa corriente en la espalda, esa calidez en el pecho. Sentir que con solo ver dentro de sus pupilas incursionaba en los misterios del otro...por esto, sabía que por dónde venía la cosa, era causa de la muchacha del Host.

- ...yo a Haruhi...la quiero mucho...-comenzó, para sorpresa del otro- quiero estar con ella...protegerla estando conmigo...- Kaoru cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en el pecho de su gemelo- ...ella es muy importante para mi porque, junto contigo, fueron los que me habrieron los ojos, haciendome despertar de mi encierro interno. Demostrandome que hay algo más allá de mi visión...y, Kaoru, va lo mismo para ti, porque nos ayudó a ambos - sentía la respiración apelmasada del muchacho- sin embargo...yo nunca creí...no, miento...nunca quise darme cuenta de que me había enamorado...

El corazón de Kaoru estaba golpeandole muy fuerte y le hacía dificil el respirar. Se estaba ahogando...

- ...no me digas mas nada, te lo pido...yo quiero que seas feliz con la persona que amas...

- ...entonces acompañame en mi felicidad, Kaoru... - le levantó el rostro, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

Los bellos ojos del menor Hitachiin estaban abiertos de par en par. No caía en cuentas de que su hermano, en pocas líneas se estaba confensando, estaba dandole su corazón en una pequeña cajita invisible. Un inmenso dolor se ennudó en la boca de su estómago que se relajó en el momento en que sintió una maravillosa calidez sobre sus labios. Sin pensarlo, Hikaru dejó salir su deseo de besarlo. Se mostraba tan frágil...era como un holograma al que le faltaban los colores...y quiso que se desvaneciera en su tacto...porque así, se crearía algo más hermoso. Así, comprendería aquello de la persepción...y dejaría de lado sus miedos, que bien sabido los tenía Hikaru. El mayor tabu...amor entre hermanos...pero por que estaba mal, si ellos llevarían a la expresión más magnífica la palabra 'amor' ?...hermanos...

Su hermano. Su gemelo. Su complemento.

- eres mi pequeño...será por segundos, pero lo eres...y se de que cariño me hablas, de que amor me dices, porque es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, Kaoru...yo te amo por cada una de tus pequeñas cosas...nunca pensé realmente en el hecho de ser mi hermano, de tener un lazo sanguíneo contigo...porque siempre te vi como un hombre a quién admirar y a quién poder amar - concluyó.

Las perlas acariciaban la perfección cual Adonis del menor. Hikaru...sí, lo amaba...porque no necesitaba decir mas de dos palabras para ser aliviado por su hermano...y esta vez...

Los hilos plateados de la luna envolvieron a los dos amantes sigiliosamente. A contraluz, uno se los confundía con teatros de sombras chinas, elegantes en movimientos y belleza extrema.

La excepción a la regla...su relación había cambiado...su ser volvía a unirse en armonía y dejaba que el reencuentro fuese llevado a cabo como parte de un pacto del pasado...una cuenta a saldar...y lo harían, claro que...ellos decidirían la forma...

_Owariii_ (como me gusta esta palabra xD)

* * *

Y esto es marca "TARATATAN TAN TAAANNN" ...ay dios...sabelo Lu que te adoro! o como te conocen por aqui, Pilikita-sakura y te estoy llamando en estos dias xD

te adoroooooooooooooooooo! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -x-

ves que soy conductora de la electricidad! xDD

_Hitachiin Youji/ Aquarius_


End file.
